


The Secrets We Keep (Only Hurt Us If We Let Them) Make Us Stronger

by twilight_moon09



Series: The Ballad of Steve and Darcy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author just discovered Steven Universe and is in love, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Clint Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy has superpowers, Gem Fusion, Gem War, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bruce, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, most likely a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/twilight_moon09
Summary: Stevie Rogers was small for his age, asthmatic, and was aware that his family wasn't normal. He knew Aunt and Uncles were superheroes, and his mother was special. But there was so much he didn't know. For one, his life was about to change forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Feel free to ignore this one, honestly, I have no idea why this particular plot bunny decided to call my head it's home. Probably going to be a one-shot, but I was sleepy and thought this was cool. :)

When Stevie woke up for the first day of fourth grade, he had no idea his entire life was about to change.

He woke up excited, jumped out of bed to brush his teeth with his Ninja Turtles toothbrush and wash his face. He put on his glasses stared at himself in the mirror, taking in his features. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, and a finger along the strong jaw and chin he was certain must’ve come from the father he’d never known. He wheezed a little, pausing for a moment to look at the inhaler on the counter before deciding he didn’t need it right now. He focused instead on his scrawny arms, skinny chest, and stood up on his tiptoes to imagine himself just an inch taller. Feeling his calf muscles jiggle from the strain, he gave up and got dressed in his new school uniform. After checking his appearance in the mirror in his room and wishing just once more for another inch or two to help him fit in with the other kids his age, he took the elevator upstairs to the communal kitchen like he does every morning. And like every morning, his mother was already awake having her traditional morning coffee with his family.

He sat down in his favorite chair at the table, right between her and his Uncle Thor. “Morning kid!” His Grandpa Tony smiled from his seat at the head of the table. He was playing with his food like he does every morning, looking like he’d just walked out of the lab and not slept a wink. He was always so tired, but he never stopped to sleep when he was working on a new invention.

Stevie speared a few pieces of his pancakes with his fork before stuffing them in his face. “Morning!” He said around the fluffy lump of food. “What did we say about talking with your mouth full?” Nat said from across the table, looking at a newspaper. “That it’s how normal people communicate.” Clint said from his place beside Nat, his own mouth full of bacon. She slapped him in the back of the head, making Stevie laugh. He swallowed and smiled at them both. “Sorry.” He apologized, once his mouth was empty.

“Are you ready for you first day of lessons, young Steven?” Thor asked, his voice booming. Stevie just beamed at his favorite uncle, stars practically glowing in his eyes. “Hell yeah!”  He answered excitedly.

“Stevie! Where’d you learn to talk like that?” Bruce turned around from the additional pancakes he was cooking at the stove. Stevie looked uncertain. “Pop-pop said it yesterday.” He said in a small voice.

All pairs of adult eyes fell to Tony, who had been nodding off into his eggs. Natasha promptly leaned over to thwack him in the head as well, nearly making him knock over his coffee mug that read ‘world’s sexiest grandpa’. “What the hell!” He exclaimed.

“Tony! Language!” Bruce yelled. Tony sighed. “Jesus, 10 years later and he’s still annoying me from the beyond.” He said, with a roll of his eyes.

Silence fell over the room as his words took root in his mind. Immediately, Tony’s eyes met the cerulean blue of his daughter, seated next to her son. “Sorry, kid.” He apologized to her, really meaning it.

Stevie watched the exchange in silence, wondering what they weren’t telling him. They’d always had moments like that, little instances where someone would slip and say something they’re not supposed to, or he would ask a question that they refused to answer. Mostly when it came to questions about his dad. His mom would immediately shut the conversation down, and explain to him that there was just some things he wasn’t old enough to know yet.

Stevie had learned very recently that his family wasn’t like other families. Most kids didn’t live with their aunts and uncles the way he did.  Most kids didn’t live in a huge building like Stark Tower. Most people didn’t have a grandpa who flew around in an iron suit and invented things. Most kids didn’t have a family who saved the world. They weren’t lucky enough to have an Uncle who was a God. But Stevie didn’t care. He loved his Uncle Bruce not because he turned green when he got angry, but because he made him the fluffiest chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. He loved that his Aunty Nat could twirl like a ballerina on her tip toes, not that she could throw knifes with deadly accuracy. He loved that his Uncle Clint could stuff 7 Twinkies in his mouth and play video games with him, not that he could shoot an arrow and pin a fly’s wings to the wall from a great distance. And of course, he loved that his Uncle Thor told the best stories and always gave the characters different voices, not that he could call lightning.

What he did care about was his mom. He loved his mother, and when he started to notice most moms had someone to love he wondered why she was alone. She seemed happy, incredibly so, but he knew that she would hide her sadness from him and refused to talk about his father. She would only tell him that he did something truly heroic and selfless when Stevie was a baby, and that’s why he wasn’t around now. And she always promised him she’d tell him more when he was older.

Stevie was such a smart kid for his age, and he knew his mom was different. For one, she didn’t look like them. Her eyes changed back and forth from green and blue constantly. She was tall, really really tall, like seven feet tall. And her long flowing hair changed colors often, from a bright blonde to a dark brunette. Since she never cut it, it grew past her lower back now. And she was super strong, stronger than his Uncle Thor. When his family went out to save the world, she’s always gone out to fight with them as far back as he could remember. She was a hero just like them. He knows the rest of the world says mean things about her appearance because she looks so different, but to him, she’s always been mom.

The mean kids at school tell him that his mom is a freak because she doesn’t look like his Aunty Nat, or anyone else, but he doesn’t listen. To Stevie, she just like the rest of his family. And they were all different, that’s what made them special. Just like The Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Iron Man, Liberty was a hero. She was his hero. And he loved her.

But he didn’t like that she kept things from him. He believed her when she said it was for his own good, but he just wished he was older already so he could fight with them and be treated like everybody else. What he wished for most of all was learn about his father. Since his birthday was tomorrow, Stevie really hoped she would tell him then.

“Steven,” his mother’s calm voice drew him out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present. “I need you to know that using that sort of language isn’t appropriate, and you’re Grandpa didn’t mean to do it. He’s sorry that he did.” She shot a look at her father, and Tony shrunk.

“Your mother is right, Steve-O. Hell is a bad word, and we shouldn’t use it.” Tony whined.

“And the both of you will add a dollar to the swear jar for your offense.” She smirked. For Stevie, it meant a dollar, but Tony knew that for him she meant a hundred.

“Aw, come on Libby, it was one swear word and let’s be honest—I think we all know I have many more colorful options in my arsenal.” Tony attempted to reason, but Libby crossed her strong arms with one eyebrow raised at her father. Tony sighed heavily. “The ‘America-is-disappointed-in-you’ glare? Really? Isn’t that a little overkill?” He walked over to the large glass jar they had resting on the counter next to the cookie jar, and added a hundred-dollar bill to the dozens of others he’d already stuffed in there.

“Thanks for donating to the cause, Tony.” Clint smirked. Tony pouted, knowing full well that the swear jar funds went solely to purchasing new video games which Clint enjoyed with Stevie.

“Bite me, Legolas.” Tony grumbled.

“It’s almost 8. You don’t want to be late for your first day, Steven.” Liberty reminded him, and he shot off like a rocket to retrieve his backpack. Before he got away, he was snatched out of his race and raised high above her head like he weighed nothing. “Ah-ah,” She reprimanded, looking up at him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Stevie raised his eyebrows at his mother, clearly not following. “You may live in Stark Tower, but you do not have a maid. Clear your dishes, son.” She slowly lowered him down to the floor. He grabbed his plate and his empty glass and placed them in the sink, before running off to grab his Liberty backpack making his family laugh at him.

“He sure is excited.” Clint laughed. “He ought to be,” Bruce agreed. “Fourth grade at a new school is a big deal to him. He’s not a little kid anymore.”

“Which means he’s old enough to hear things he might not have been ready for before.” Natasha said gently, her attention on Liberty.

Liberty’s back went straight as a rod, and she refused to look at the redhead who’d become like a sister to her. “Not now, Nat.” She said in a soft voice.

Liberty didn’t have to look at her family to know they all agreed with Widow. “Libby, he turns 10 tomorrow. You shouldn’t put this off any longer than you have to—” Nat continued.

“He’s not ready.” Liberty watched her soon from across the large open space, carefully double checking he’d packed all the school supplies he would need. He was so innocent still, so full of wonder and completely unaware of the ignorance in the world.

“He’s not ready, or you’re not ready?” Nat asked with an edge in her voice.

The room was startled when Liberty slammed her hand on the wooden table. “I SAID DROP IT!” She yelled. The room was silent as the blue fury of Liberty’s previously green eyes fell to all the faces in the room. The tension was broken when Stevie ran back into the kitchen, completely unaware of what just transpired.

“Okay, I’m ready!” He cheered happily.

He grabbed his mother’s large hand, and led her to the elevator. They were greeted by JARVIS, and she watched as her son practically buzzed with excitement during their descent.

They walked to the school with Stevie’s hand in hers, which Stevie immediately requested she drop once they were across the street from the school entrance. She looked around as other students arrived, parents dropping off their children, and teachers on the steps welcoming them. She automatically assessed the area for threats, which couldn’t be helped. Her eyes fell to a couple a few feet away from them, a husband and wife dropping off their son for his first day of kindergarten. She felt emotions well up in her chest, realizing her little boy wasn’t so little anymore. She knelt in front of him, so they would be face to face.

“Do you have your lunch?” She asked, searching for the inner strength to control her voice and not have hit crack with emotion.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Do you have your emergency inhaler?”

“Yes, in my backpack.”

“And the emergency cellphone Pop-Pop made you to call us if anything happens?”

“Yes mom! I’ll be fine, I promise.”

She reached out to straighten his little tie, fighting the tears in her eyes. “I know you will, Steven.” She reached up to fix his dusty blonde hair, and he tried to knock her hand away with a smile. “I know you’re getting older now, and you’re not a little boy anymore. But you’ll always be my baby. I love you. So very much.” She pulled him into a tight hug.

That was the last thing he remembered.

When he woke up, he was cold. He was very cold and it didn’t feel like he was wearing his jacket from school. When he slowly blinked open his ocean blue eyes, he was confused. He couldn’t tell where he was. His breathing picked up as the onset of an asthma attack nearly took over him. Stevie tried his very best not to panic like his aunty Nat taught him, and take stock of his surroundings. He felt in his pocket, but his inhaler wasn’t there. He looked around, and didn’t see his backpack either. The small room had minimal lighting, but he could make out strange markings on the walls. He knew what kind of room this was. He was in a cell, but it looked like the bars were missing. Instead of bars, it seemed like a wall of pink light was supposed to keep him trapped. “Hello?” He called out, hearing his voice echo around the small space. “Mom!” He screamed. “Anybody! Help!”

He frantically searched his clothes for the emergency phone his grandpa made him, for anything, but came up empty. Tears formed in his eyes, but he tried his hardest to hold them back. He moved closer to the pink wall to see if anyone was walking the corridor. He couldn’t see anyone, but he could see other cells like his.

By accident, he leaned so close his nose brushed the wall. He was surprised when instead of feeling pain, he only felt the shock of a jolt pass through his body. Shocked by this turn of events, he cautiously reached a single finger towards the forcefield. To his surprise, again he felt no pain just a pulse of electricity passing through him like when he hugged uncle Thor.

He froze when he heard something from the corridor. A voice, soft and angelic, was carried from far down the long corridor. The melody of the song made his heart jump out of his chest.

 _‘Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true’

He knew that song. It was one of his favorite movies, and his mother used to sing it to him. In fact, she sings it all the time when she thinks she’s alone. The voice sounded like his mom’s, yet it was different.

“Mom!” He screamed reaching out through the forcefield, but the voice couldn’t hear him. The woman continued to sing.

 _‘Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me’

Finding the courage, he stuck his entire arm through the wall, flinching in expectance of the worst. He opened his eyes to see his arm still attached to his body and whooped in celebration. Below the space his arm occupied, the forcefield didn’t exist. So, it was being projected from the ceiling then. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he bravely lowered his small body under the curtain of the forcefield held up by his skinny arm.

Once safely on the opposite side of the wall, he checked himself for damage. He cheered again when he found none. The lovely singing voice humming his favorite song found his ears again, this time much clearer. “Hey!” He called out, and no one responded. He took off down the corridor, in search of the owner.

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him, momentarily glancing into each of the cells to see if he could find help. He nearly passed one up entirely, but doubled back when he saw a figure huddled in the corner.

It looked like a man, and he was holding his head rocking as if he was in pain. Stevie was sure he was pretty big, but he looked so small curled up that way. “Sir?” He asked, his voice unsure, and the man looked up at him. “Do you need any help?”

The man looked at him in shock and stopped rocking. Stevie noticed his styled blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the star on his chest. He was wearing a suit similar to his mom’s suit. But he looked so afraid and angry, the way he was muttering to himself led Stevie to believe he was upset about something.

“No, no, no! This is all wrong! Ugh!” He yelled, punching his fist into the wall. Stevie was surprised to see it crumbled a little. Stevie backed away a little in fright. He wasn’t sure this man was a safe adult.

“No, wait! Come back! I’m not going to hurt you, I’d never hurt you.” He said, and when Stevie looked in the man’s eyes, he found something in them that made him believe him. They were so blue, it reminded him of the way his mom looked at him.

“Wait a second, how did you get out?” The man looked panicked, checking the corridor to make sure no one was coming.

“Oh! I just did this!” Stevie said, reaching his hand toward the pink forcefield.

“No stop! Don’t hurt yourself—” He tried to warn Stevie, but was speechless when he saw that Stevie was unaffected.

“It’s…okay?” The man asked, reaching his hand forward. He immediately pulled it back as if he was burned.

“Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” The man cried out, clutching his hand.

“I’m pretty sure that’s considered a swear, Mister.” Stevie admonished.

The man smiled at him, but before he could respond the singing picked up again.

 _‘Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh, why can't I?’

The man’s entire being lit up when he heard the voice. “Darcy…” He whispered, like a prayer.

He turned to Stevie so quick it startled him. “Please, you have to help me out of here! I have to find Darcy!” He begged.

“Is she your friend? Can she help me get home?” Stevie asked.

“She’s all alone! I have to get back to her before it’s too late! I need to find Darcy! Please!” He begged again, tears forming in his eyes. “It’s the only way I can protect you! The only way I can protect her! The only way I can keep you both safe!”

Stevie looked at the tall man, and made up his mind. He pushed his arm forward, temporarily lifting the veil of the wall. The man immediately dropped down and army crawled through the small opening Stevie created. The second he was free he stood to his full height and wrapped Stevie in a hug. The hug was tight, about as tight as the hugs his mom gave him. He could feel the man sniffling in his hair, smelling him. He immediately pulled back and started checking Stevie for injuries. “Are you okay? Did that hurt you?” He worried.

“I’m fine.” Stevie said, still in shock over the situation.

The singing was louder now that the man was free. “Good. We have to find her.” He held out his hand to Stevie, and Stevie looked up at him yet again. The man’s jaw was clenched in determination, a hard look of purpose etched on his face. Stevie took his hand and together, they ran down the long corridors in search of the voice.

“Who are you?” Stevie asked as they ran, barely able to keep up. He started wheezing, almost unable to breathe, and the man froze in fear. Before Stevie could blink the man had him cradled in his arms, running down the hallways. He had a big hand on Stevie’s chest, monitoring his racing heart in his panic.

“You weren’t supposed to find out like this.” The man said down at him, checking every corner and cell as they raced. He froze at an intersection. “She stopped singing…” He mumbled to himself in fear. “DARCY!” He yelled, and got no response. He gripped Stevie tighter to his chest and shot off down the hallway to the left. Stevie happened to look out a few windows they ran past and saw a familiar colossal blue orb in the far distance.

“WE’RE IN SPACE?!?!” He asked in amazement, not understanding the gravity of the situation.

The singing picked up again and they were running faster than ever before. The man put him down in a dark corner, out of sight. “Stay here, and focus on your breathing. If someone comes by that isn’t me, hide away just like we practiced when you were little. I’ll come back for you” The man warned him before running away. Stevie lost sight of him, and couldn’t tell which way he went. Feeling alone and scared, he started walking again. He took a right at the next corridor and found the cell of the woman singing.

She was beautiful, with long dark hair and full red lips. Her skin was pale, just like his. Stevie was nearly speechless, she looked so much like his mother. Yet she somehow looked different at the same time. He slowly approached her, and that’s when she took notice of him. “Hey I like your song.” He said, unsure of exactly what to say to the familiar stranger. He timidly took another step toward her. “My mom used to sing it to me before I went to bed every night. You kind of look like her.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, like she was happy. “You escaped.” She whispered.

“Are you Darcy? I met a man that’s looking for you, he’s really worried.”

“Yes, I’m Darcy.” She said, her voice thick with emotion. She clutched her stomach like she was in pain, and when it passed she focused on him. “How did you get out?”

“Like this.” He said, reaching a hand through the wall of her cell. “Of course…” She smiled in wonder, as if she knew something he didn’t.

Like before, he used his arm to create a small opening for her to crawl through. When she emerged, she clutched her middle again. “I should’ve limbered up before trying that,” She said, with a chuckle. “Now come on, we better go find that dumb dork before he gets himself hurt.”

“My mom says dumb is a mean word.” Stevie told her.

She only smiled. “I think she’d let it slide just this once.” She said wisely, and for a moment she reminded Stevie of her again.

He grabbed her hand and they ran down the corridor together, slower than before, in search of the mysterious man.

Moments later, they found him. He was all the way down at the end of the corridor when he finally saw her. “DARCY?” He screamed. “Steve!” She said and dropped Stevie’s hand, taking off at a sprint towards him. They leapt into each other’s arms, embracing with all their might. He held her, whispering things into her hair, as she sobbed into his chest with tears of joy.

He pulled back to check over her the same way he’d done Stevie. “Did they hurt you?”

“No, no, I’m okay.” She assured him, taking his hand in hers. “Did they hurt you?”

“Who cares?” He chuckled with tears in his eyes, picking her up to spin her around. Stevie watched their reunion, reminded of all those sappy girly movies his mother preferred to watch sometimes. Yet for some reason, he couldn’t find it in himself to gag out loud as he normally would when adults started kissing.

And that’s exactly what the couple did next. The man took Darcy’s face in both his hands, his eyes searching hers and finding utter happiness. They cried tears of joy as their lips met in a passionate embrace, their laughter echoing off the corridor walls.

A bright light began to glow where their lips met, consuming them until both of their forms were almost too bright to look at. Right before the light became painful, the forms of their bodies merged to make one. A single, tall, feminine figure. When the light faded, Stevie couldn’t believe his eyes.

His mother was standing right in front of him, laughing with joy. “Steven!” She cried, holding her arms open for him. He immediately ran to her, glad to feel safe in her strong arms again. “Mom!” He cried, not wanting to fight his tears any longer.

“Thank you so much, baby.” She cried into his hair, pulling him in even tighter. “What happened?” He cried, his voice thick with tears.

“We were taken Steven…they tried to take you from me and I fought as hard as I could, but I promise baby, I’m going to get us back home.” She pulled away from him to kneel before him.

“I’m so sorry this happened, but I will never let anything happen to you. I will never let anyone take you away from me. I love you Steven, so very much.” She pulled him in again, hugging him tighter.

Suddenly she was pulling him behind her, shielding her from the woman that’d just run up to them.

“So the happy couple has reunited.” The woman said darkly, and Stevie immediately knew she was a bad lady.

“I’m not going to let you hurt him.” Liberty stated.

“I’ve broken you twice now Liberty,” The woman said stalking towards them. “I won’t hesitate to do it again.”

“You may have separated us Jasper,” His mother yelled. “But you have never broken us. And you never will.”

Stevie squeezed her large hand as hard as he could. “Are you gonna be okay to beat her on your own?” He asked in a small voice, painfully aware that his mother didn’t have his aunt and uncles here as backup.

She looked down at him clutching her thigh, her eyes green. “It’s okay Steven. I’m never alone.” She said confidently, giving him a smirk.

“Poor Captain America and Lady Justice…Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.” Jasper teased, drawing a weapon from her waist while a helmet magically formed on her head. “Two of the greatest Avengers who ever lived and you gave it all up for what, to give birth to that deformed little runt hiding behind you?”

Liberty closed her eyes as her uniform changed, a white star forming on her chest as her shield took form in her right hand. A long, huge sword began to form in her left, something that Stevie had never seen before. When she finished, her eyes burned a furiously blinding blue that few had ever seen before. “NOBODY. TALKS THAT WAY. ABOUT MY SON, YOU PIECE OF CRYSTAL SHIT.”

Stevie was so shocked, he forgot to remind his mom not to swear.

His mind was racing, he was so scared. Who was this lady, Jasper? He had so many questions, his head was pounding.

Jasper charged towards them at a speed that frightened him. He knew in that moment that she wasn’t human. “STEVEN, TAKE COVER!” Liberty screamed, tapping Stevie on the head and encasing him in a bright pink protective bubble, something he’d never seen her do before. There was so much he didn’t know.

The clash of Jasper’s weapon against his mother’s shield was deafening, and he was horrified at the scene before him. They moved so quickly his weak eyes could barely keep up. He could see his mother acrobatically dodging blows and striking when Jasper gave openings, but he couldn’t tell who was winning.

Jasper must’ve been magic like his mom, because in the blink of the eye she transformed into a huge ball speeding towards his mother. He couldn’t help the scream of horror that escaped him when Jasper slammed his mother against the wall all the way across the large room. She transformed again, this time bigger with more muscles. She wrapped her monstrous hand around Liberty’s throat, and yelled into her face.

“QUIT EMBARRASSING YOURSELVES!” She screamed, and tightened her grip. Liberty grabbed at Jasper’s arm to free herself, but to no avail. “JOINING WITH HIM DIDN’T MAKE YOU STRONGER, JUSTICE, IT MADE YOU WEAKER! I’VE SEEN WHAT YOU REALLY ARE.”

“Mommmyyy!” Stevie screamed out in tears.

Liberty just laughed in Jasper’s face. “NO. YOU. HAVEN’T!” She broke free of Jasper’s grasp, and began wailing on her. It wasn’t long before Liberty had Jasper up against the wall in a chokehold, reversing their positions. “TWO OF US WILL NEVER FOLLOW YOUR RULES!”

She threw Jasper across the room, marching over to her because she wasn’t done. Before Jasper could get to her feet, Liberty hit her back down. “Can’t you see our relationship is stable? There’s NOTHING to fear! Our union isn’t normal, but we’re not going to combust! We’ve been happily together for TEN years! Not a single incident! Your mission is a failure, Jasper. You have nothing to report when you get back. This isn’t about Darcy and Steve, this is about you! You think that I’m not natural, and you hate the way Darcy and Steve intermingle. But I think you’re just made because it’s been 2,000 years since Darcy left and YOU’RE. STILL. SINGLE!”

She grabbed Jasper by her long white hair, and started dragging her into the center of the room. “You hate what I represent! You hate CHANGE! You hate that I represent evolution, the NEXT step. Well tough shit, because I am NOT going to let you, Mother, or Home-World stop what Steve and Darcy have made together. We’re going to stay like this forever. I am going to stay on Earth, _my_ home, with _my_ family. With _my_ SON.” She spun Jasper around by her hair, launching her into the last wall that hadn’t been damaged in their fight.

“They can send as many soldiers as they want, they can break us apart as many times as they fucking like, but they will _never_ break us. We’ll just come back newer. _I_ will come back newer every time. You will never break me Jasper, you will never break us. And we’ll always be twice the gem that you are. Because with Darcy and Steve together, as a team…I am made of love. A concept that you, Mother, or Home-World, will never understand.”

She stomped over to Jasper, who was barely holding on to consciousness, and grabbed her by the straps of her armor. “This is who we are together. This is who I am. I know you underestimate them, and therefore underestimate my power and think that I’m not something you should be afraid of.” Liberty stated, her smile so manic it was scary. “You _REALLY_ you think you’ve seen what I’m made of…but Jasper, if you think that you can stop me then you need to think again. Liberty is a feeling, and I will never end. I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a _conversation_. I am made of love. Darcy and Steve’s love, and I’m stronger than you. I won’t you hurt my planet. I won’t let you hurt my family and my friends.”

Jasper gritted her teeth, her anger growing with every word Liberty spoke. “I…will never…let you live in peace.” She spat out, blood pooling in her mouth.

“YOU. HAVE. NO. CHOICE.” Liberty said slowly, her voice threatening. “You will return to Home-World and never come back. You will tell the other Diamonds to never return to Earth again. Most importantly, you will tell them that if they ever come after my son, I will leave my home to come raze _theirs_ to the _ground_. Do you understand?”

Stevie was so terrified, he’d never seen his mother this furious. Not even when he’d secretly watch footage of her battles when she fought with the Avengers.

She gave Jasper one final massive punch, and Jasper was unconscious.

She walked back over to Stevie, tapped the top of his bubble, and it popped like bubble gum. He immediately clung to her, tears streaming down his cheeks. “It’s alright baby. I’m fine.”

“I don’t want you to leave me.” He cried.

“I never will Steven. I promise.” She looked down at his red face, and wiped his tears away. “I may be their love, but Steven… _you_ are even more than me… _more_ than the two of them. Everything they care about is what _you_ are. You are the child of such a powerful love… _my_ child. _My_ baby.” She picked him up, and cradled him in her arms as she did when he was a baby. And he wept into her chest.

When he next opened his eyes, they were in one of the escape pods. She was strapping him down in her lap. The huge glass in front of him revealed the Earth, and he was in awe. Space was so vast, so beautiful, he thought he was dreaming. “Hold on to me, Steven.” He squeezed his eyes as tight as he could while the ship shook violently.

When it was over, he bravely opened his eyes again. They were headed back to the Earth. “Get some rest Steven, I’ll wake you when we’re home.” She said gently.

He didn’t want to, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

 _‘Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me’

His mother’s soft voice filled the small space craft, caressing him like the lullaby it always was. Now that he focused, he could tell why Darcy’s voice was so like his mom’s. It was in there, lovely as ever, but at the same time, it sounded like a deeper voice sang with it. He now knew it was Darcy and Steve, singing together.

He soon lost the battle with his drooping eyelids, and sleep overtook him.

When he woke, he was in his own bed, and the sun was shining through the glass wall of his room. He wondered if everything that happened was real, or if it was all dream.

He knew the moment he saw the look on his mother’s face when she popped her head into his room, that it was all definitely real. She closed the door behind her and sat on the side of his bed.

“So, it was real…” He said softly. “It wasn’t a dream.”

“No, Steven. It wasn’t a dream.” She sounded so sorry.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He made room as his mother sat against his pillows next to him.

“We wanted to wait until you were old enough, it’s a lot to handle for a child. It’s very complicated.”

“Well it’s my birthday today. Can I know now?” He asked, playing with his hands.

“Of course, I’ll give you the short version.” She smiled gently.

“Darcy and Steve are your parents.”

“Wow…” Stevie looked down at his hands. “Did I make a good first impression?”

“Oh Steven,” She giggled, and put a finger under his chin to have him look her in the eyes. “We already love you.”

Stevie was quiet for a moment. “So Steve is my dad?”

“Yes. Steve Rogers is your dad, and his life started out much like yours. He was sickly as a child.”

“He had asthma like me?” Stevie asked.

“He had many more problems than you do, and when he was born they didn’t have the medicines they have now to treat those problems. When he became of age he attempted to join the army to fight in the Second World War. He agreed to participate in an experiment which enhanced him, gave him incredible strength, speed, and healing abilities. Due to these enhancements, when he crashed a plane into the ocean to save the country his abilities allowed him to survive frozen in ice for 70 years. The world all assumed he died an American hero. When he came out, he met your mother. Along with your aunt and uncles.”

“Wow, he was a hero?” Stevie asked with stars in his eyes.

“The very best. And he chose to fight with your aunt and uncles to protect this world.”

“What about mom?”

Liberty chuckled. “Now Darcy’s story…is a bit more complicated. Darcy is not of Earth, she’s not human. She is from a race far beyond your stars. She was sent to this planet on a mission, but when she met your father, things changed.”

“What was the mission?” He asked, and Liberty frowned with regret. “We’ll talk about her mission another day.” He squeezed his hand in hers.

“What changed for Darcy?”

Liberty smiled dreamily. “She fell in love.”

She gave him a squeeze. “She soon realized that Earth was a place worth saving, worth fighting for. It was clear to her that humanity was flawed, but not beyond redemption. That there was grace in its failings. She saw the beauty in its existence. She decided thereafter that she would call the Earth her home. And never returned to the planet she once thought of as so.”

“What about me?”

“I’m getting there.” She laughed. “She decided to join The Avengers, under the name of Lady Justice, using her abilities to fight for what’s right and to protect the planet and the people of it. She fought side by side with your father, and soon enough, they got married.”

She pulled a picture from her pocket and handed it to him. It was a picture of Darcy and Steve on their wedding day, looking happy and in love. “She looked beautiful.” Stevie said.

“She still is.” Liberty replied dreamily. Now, Stevie realized, that the blue eyes he sometimes saw staring back at him belonged to his father. “Then what happened?” He asked.

“Darcy found out she was pregnant with you, something no one thought would be possible. But they both knew that they wanted you more than anything in the world. The pregnancy was very hard for Darcy, and towards the end she became very sick. The organic make-up of your biology was warring with the non-organic makeup of her body.” She said, glad Bruce took it upon himself to teach Stevie some biology so he wasn’t totally lost.

“Oh no…” He said, tears forming in his eyes. “I was killing her.”

Tears formed in Liberty’s eyes, sometimes the kid was just too smart for his own good. “But like I said,” Her voice was thick with emotion. “They wanted you more than anything in the world. Especially Darcy. And she would have done anything possible to give you life. And in the end, that’s what they both did. Things started looking bleak for Darcy the closer your due date approached. But she was determined to see it through. She was terrified, but they were _both_ determined. And when it finally came time to give birth, Steve nearly lost her.”

She paused, Steve’s overwhelming emotions of fear and anguish washing over her. “Bringing you into the world was the biggest thing Darcy had ever done. It took more power, more energy than she possessed. She knew she could do it, but she also knew that she wouldn’t survive it in the end. So…Steve begged her to let him help her with the burden. She was so scared but he knew that they could do it, they could do anything together. They fused their life energies together to create me, a being strong enough to bring you into this world. Without that, Darcy would’ve never survived. So Steve gave his life for hers.”

“Wow…” Stevie said, lost in his thoughts.

“And it was because of you that it was even possible. Even though it was hurting her, had it not been for her carrying you inside her the fusion would have never worked. Her body would’ve immediately rejected Steve’s. Because of you, their forms were able to find harmony.”

Stevie swallowed thickly. “Can I see them? Again?”

“We thought you’d never ask.” She smiled sweetly, before glowing so bright he had to shield his eyes. When it dimmed, both his parents were sitting at the end of his bed.

His eyes were so watery he could barely see. “Mom? Dad?” He asked.

“Oh Steven,” Darcy said. In sync, they both leaned forward and wrapped him tightly in a hug.

“We love you so much.” Steve said into his hair. “Dad.” Stevie said weakly, still testing the word on his tongue.

“I’m so sorry we kept this from you for so long…we just thought it was best.” Steve said.

“I think I understand why you did it. I’m happy to finally told me.”

“We can’t stay long, Steven.” Darcy said, grabbing Steve’s hand. “But you know that we’re always with you, right?”

He nodded. “I get it now. Liberty is the both of you.”

“That’s right. And we’ll always protect you, no matter what.” Steve said, ruffling his hair.

“And if Jasper doesn’t do what I said, I’m going to kick her shiny yellow ass!” Darcy said.

“Darce!” Steve said in shock.

“What? But I…” Darcy tried to argue, and Stevie got to witness firsthand his father’s ‘America-is-disappointed-in-you stare. Darcy rolled her eyes and reached in her pocket. “Put this in the swear jar for me, baby.” She handed him a dollar.

“Mom curses?” He asked in astonishment.

“All the time! And I have to stop her before she says it out loud in front of you. Not to mention I have to watch Tony, that’s where she gets her lack of filter. I mean ‘Pop-pop’, sorry. Jeez, that’s still really weird to say out loud.” Steve said to himself.

“I can’t believe it!” He said, still amazed.

“That’s why you have to do as I say, and not as I do. Actually, that’s probably bad advice. Just do whatever your dad says.” She smiled, a brilliant toothy smile.

“I feel like I have so many questions? Who is Jasper? Mom, what are you? Where are you from? How long have you been here? Tell me about how you guys met each other!” He was practically buzzing again.

“Whoa, easy there, son. That stuff sounds like a story for another time.” Steve smiled.

“Yes Steven, we have to go soon.” Darcy said, pulling her son into her lap. He was probably too old for this, but was happy for it just the same.

“But you just got here…” He said sadly.

“Yes, but remember…we’re not going anywhere. Not really.” Steve said, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

“There’s so much we have to tell you Steven…so much we need to teach you. Your life is about to change in so many ways. The whole world will be different.” Darcy said.

“And we’ll be with you every step of the way.” Steve added.

“Will I see you again?” He asked.

“Of course! So you see, it’s not really goodbye, it’s more like see you later. Okay?” Darcy told him.

“Okay.” He smiled, and hugged them both.

He crawled back up to his pillows and watched them join hands. The light between them glowed and before he knew it, Liberty was sitting before him.

“Feels good to be back.” She said, smiling Darcy’s same toothy smile.

She reached forward and lifted Stevie from the bed.

“Now, let’s go celebrate your birthday.” She kissed his cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please excuse the spelling and grammatical errors...and also my newfound obsession with Steven Universe. Thanks. :)


End file.
